Star Trek-Black Matter
by Samara Holmes
Summary: I knew I shouldn't have come. Not that I expected it to end like this. 11.13pm. It was as if she and the black matter were never there, for they were both gone without a trace. SI - Travel to the Star Trek (Reboot) Universe. *Disclaimer* I do not own J.J Abrams Star Trek Movie Series, I only own my character and the story line between the movies.
1. Prologue 11-5-18

_11th May 2018_

 _11:12pm_

I knew I shouldn't have come.

I pull my dress up whilst struggling to make my way through the crowd. I can feel the vibrations of the music coming from the speakers, pulsing along the floor and through my body. It's too loud, too crowded, too hot. I'm still pushing my way through the sea of students, heading toward the direction I know will take me out of this room. My heels clattering along the floor as I rush out the door. I shiver slightly as a breeze brushes against my arms, signaling I've finally made it out of there.

I had already discovered my lack of enthusiasm toward social events on a number of occasions, much like this very one - but that didn't stop me. It wasn't just any event, it was the event of the year. Something senior girls chatted about in the corridors - months before the actual thing. Hair and makeup appointments were booked weeks in advanced and outings to purchase a dress were organised. I even jumped on the wagon, and managed to buy a dress months before the ball.

That's right,

 _The Ball._

The thing girls obsessed over, talked about in class, got told off by teachers for mentioning it too much - there was even an announcement made in assembly about how the Ball wasn't for another 2 months, so therefore we shouldn't be using class time to query friends about 'how their dress hunting was going.'

I'm glad to say that even though I did purchase my dress early (quite a bit earlier than most girls) I, nor my friends, were the sort of students to constantly go on about the ball. There was the occasional mention, 'how was the dress you ordered,' and 'are you getting your hair done professionally?' But we didn't waste countless lunch times pining about this one event - yes it was the event of the year - but there is always next year. And anyone I think we all came to the mutual conclusion that the ball was more about the night, or well day, getting prepared and then spending the night dancing or whatever it is you did when you didn't have a date.

Not that I expected it to end like this.

It had started out, quite nicely actually. Us girls having a pre-ball together, to get ready, take a lot of photos, eat some food and then we headed out - all ready in our dresses, hair done and makeup as perfect as it could be. We made our way along the cobblestone pathway, entering the building with smiles and curious looks on our faces. As we ascended the stairs toward the venue our excitement grew - we were met with lights and music, food and drink, a photo booth across the hall in another room (which we made use of right away). Everything was going great - and that's when I should have realised that things didn't always go to plan.

An hour into the Ball and my feet were already sore, a constant pressure against the balls of my feet due to the nature of my high heels. The music may have been loud and it might have been a bit hot, but at the time me and my friends were together, jumping to the beat, singing along to the supposedly well known songs (some which I have never even heard before). There were even refreshments, and some food - which included a station where you could roast marshmallows, I just absolutely love the gooey, sweet nature of them - delicious.

But by now I was tired. I was finally out of the stuffy room, the breeze that continued to pass by I welcomed with overly warm arms. I crossed my arms in front of me as I continued to walk away, further and further from the event that, though I had outwardly been looking forward it - had secretly been dreading the whole thing. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good dance, but one that's over 3 hours long? You can't expect me to be comfortable in a room with a bunch of people that I don't know that well or don't even know at all?

By now it was dark out, about an hour to midnight, almost the end of the ball - which finishes at approx. 11.15pm. Checking the time on my phone, which I had been carrying in my clutch purse, I discovered that it was 11.12pm, leaving 3 mins early wouldn't hurt anyone - it certainly wouldn't hurt me. I slowly climb down the stairs, the clip, clop of my shoes that I decided to keep on, the only sound that broke the silence. The very silence which was broken by a different sound. I strain my ears to hear it, the faint buzz - like that of an electrical appliance. I cautiously make why way further down the stairs, the buzzing growing louder and louder. But I can't stop. An unknown will, an unkown force is causing me to move.

 _'Keep going,'_ it whispers to me. _'Come find me.'_ And then I see it. The stairs below me are beginning to vanish, a black, almost gooey like substance begins to consume them. But I can't move, that same force is keeping me in place, the black compound swirling all around my feet. I can feel it, cold and wet against my skin as it begins to climb up my leg. I want to run, I need to run. But I can only stand in fear as it continues to crawl up my body, covering my torso, my arms, my hands, my neck. Until it consumes me entirely.

And all I can see is darkness.

 _11.13pm_

 _It was as if she and the black matter were never there, for they were both gone without a trace._

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for clicking on this fanfic, hope you enjoyed the Prologue, and that you stick around for more. This is my first Star Trek fanfic, so please feel free to review - feed back and feed forward are welcome, just tell me what you think!  
I plan to update a least once a week (Every Friday/Saturday).  
** **Once again thank you and enjoy your day!**

 **-SH**


	2. Chapter 1 2258-132

_2258.132_

 _0000hrs (On Earth)_

I can't feel my body.

My brain is the first thing to start working. I can't help but panic, the only thing I can feel is the cool, grainy surface beneath my head. I can't feel the rest of the body. I'm lying on my stomach, still in my ball dress, my fluffy coat still wrapped around my waist and to my relief I can see my clutch purse out of the corner of my eye. A tingling sensation begins to form in my toes, and after what I can only predict are a few minutes, I can feel my toes. I give them a little wiggle to see if they work, my panic lessoning a little bit when my toes move. The tingling continues to make its way up my body and before long, I can feel again. I first test my hands and wrist, wiggling my fingers and bending my writs, which is followed by me bending my arms, to check that they are working properly as well. After testing my legs and stretching a bit, I decide that I need to try and sit up – I can hopefully calm down a bit and then decide what to do next. I bend my arms and pull them towards me, they move stiffly, like they don't want to move at all. I put my hands on the ground and push myself up slowly, my shoulders straining to force my body, my muscles feel taught almost as if I've over use them. Bending my knees, I manage to push myself to a sort of sitting position, my head still looking downwards.

I'm scared. I don't know where I am. I pull my head up and sit back, finally able to get a better look at my surroundings. It's dark. I have to squint my eyes to try and see into the distance as I wait for my eyes to adjust. I shiver as a breeze pass through me, it's cold and strong. I pull my coat over me and reach for my clutch purse, opening it to make sure the contents are still there - my phone, iPod, earplugs, photo booth photos, lipstick and ball ticket are tucked away inside - everything that I had brought with me. I sigh in relief, thankful that I still have my phone. I take it out and quickly snap shut the clutch, then pull the chain strap from it - pulling it over my head like a handbag. Turning the torch app on, I point my phone in front of me to survey my surroundings.

Now I'm beyond frightened. Thousands of tiny grains shimmer and shine in the light, what I had assumed was sand looks more like diamonds. I can't seem to look away, staring at the grains in awe. They seem to be holographic, reflecting all the colours of the rainbow. Not more than 10 metres in the distance is what seems to be a forest, the 'sand' is a lot less shiny, and looks a lot more like sand but with a metallic finish. I don't recognise the trees, they are tall with a trunk, that I think may be bark, but have a slight iridescent, copper, sheen. The leaves look like mirrors, bright and silver - the reflection from my torch is a bit much for the leaves so I can't quite see anything else in the forest.

I need to stay calm – or as calm as I can whilst in this situation. I don't know what to do. I don't where I am - I'm pretty sure Earth doesn't have diamond sand, copper trees and mirror leaves, my phone doesn't have any service - not that I was expecting. I'm staring get cold and I'm scared. I don't know what to do, but I can't stay in hopes that someone will find me. I don't know this place, for all I know there may be some sort of predator, just waiting for me. I have to move. Making sure my clutch is securely over my shoulder and my coat tied and I stand. My legs are a little unsteady, they feel a bit weak, but only for a few seconds; so I make my way forward. The sand and darkness force me to walk slowly, I can't waste my energy. And that's when I realise that I'm not fit for surviving on my own – I've never had to survive on my own. I can feel myself begin to panic again.

"No. Stop it" I mutter to myself. Panicking won't get me out of this. But what should I do? I don't have any food, and I can't see any signs of water - trees need water to live though? So, there should be a pond or something in the forest, right? "I'll start there," I say to myself reassuringly. So I venture onward toward the forest. In no time at all I've made it to the start of the forest, it's darker than out in the open, almost threatening. I can't help but shiver a little in anticipation, do I really have to go in there? I can't even see the sky from under the foliage. Now that I think about it, there wasn't much in the sky anyway. I look up behind me, and see the single source of light in the sky, which I think must be the moon - it's not any moon I recognise, shining a pale peach color, and it's not very bright, almost muted. I turn back, I can't continue to stare at it. I try to swallow my fears, a lump forming in my throat. I need to move on.

 _0400hrs (On Earth)_

I walk on in silence.

The only sounds that I hear are of my movements. The crunching of sand, leaves and twigs beneath my feet. It's almost comforting, relaxing, a constant in this unknown location. I had taken my shoes off moments after entering the forest, my feet sore from the heels and uneven surface. I'm already beyond tired. I have stopped more times than I can count whilst in the forest, which just doesn't seem to end. I am yet to see any form of life, there are no birds that I can see - nor have I seen any little flying bugs about. It's almost as if the plant life has completely taken over this place, wherever I am. But I am continuing forward. The sun began to rise just under an hour ago (at least I'm pretty sure it's the sun), I could see it peeking through the gaps of the leaves - the unmistakable shine of the leaves had alerted me to its presence. The more I had looked at it, the more I saw the peach sheen which I had witnessed last night from the moon. Its early rise had seemed odd, at first, but then I had a thought. Perhaps I'm somehow on another planet? One that has shorter days - so the prospect of an early sun rise didn't seem so crazy. But that I was perhaps on another planet? That had my head spinning. This sort of thing just didn't happen. I was part of World Zero, the world where there was no magic, no aliens, no nothing. Just politics, jobs, family and friends. Life. So how could I have ended up here?

And that got me thinking about how exactly I ended up here - the weird black goo that emitted an odd buzzing sound. What was it? Where had it come from? Where had it brought? I had so many questions, all of them frightened me. But I had no-one to answer them. There just wasn't anyone around. So, I continued to walk. That's all I could do.

 _0700hrs (On Earth)_

I was hungry.

The feeling had started to form some time ago, but there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't grow up learning about what plants were edible and which were poisonous - not that I'm sure whether these plants even exist on Earth (I'm starting to believe the 'I'm on another planet' theory). At this point the sun was almost directly above me, I'm going to guess that it is this 'planets' noon - which means half a day is approx. 7hrs, that leaves about another 4hrs until night fall. A night fall which I don't wish to be out for. I'm lucky that it didn't get any colder during the night, for all I know early evening could be another story. It's still quite cool now, even with the sun out, but not as cold as last night was. The only thought through my head now was that I must survive.  
"You can do this," I tell myself. I just need to find some civilization - but first shelter and perhaps some water if I manage to find any.

 _1100hrs (On Earth)_

I was still hungry.

By now it was almost dark, and I hadn't managed to find any shelter. Or food. Or water. I had managed to ignore the feeling for a bit, but it kept coming back. I was undoubtedly hungry. And cold. I was right in my prediction, that it would probably be colder. But I kept on going, not knowing what else to do. I had a bit of a mini panic attack before - guess I was out of the 'denial' stage and realised the extent of the situation. I'm stranded, on a planet, with no way of surviving. I'm a goner. Once that episode was over, I was just sort of numb, trying to process everything at once. Until I came to the decision that I just needed to calm down again and carry on. I couldn't stop now. Not when I'd made it this far, this deep into the forest. I had to keep going. And so, I did.

 _1300hrs (On Earth)_

The constant clicking should have been a giveaway.

I think it started almost half an hour ago. Not that I noticed it then. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings, on being a bit more careful now that is was night - I should have been. I was more worried about what would happen to me if I didn't find food or water soon. I was hungry, thirsty - I still am. I had only just started paying attention to the sound now. Because it had stopped.

I continue walking, hoping that it doesn't mean anything - I haven't come across any form of life or civilization yet, it's probably nothing. Then I hear it. A low grumbling, which kind of reminds me of a motorcycle. It's quiet, so quiet that if I hadn't been paying more attention to my surrounds I most likely wouldn't have noticed it. As I continue through the foliage, it begins to get louder - so I walk faster. I can't help but fear the worst. The faster I walk, the louder the sound seems to get, but I can't stop now. I can hear it behind me. I'm running now, my hands gripped around my heels as my arms swing back and forward. I can't think. I'm struggling to breath. My brain is going into panic mode. I can hear it coming even closer, whatever it is. I'm now in a full-on sprint, jumping over rocks, and ducking under branches - the pounding of my heart the only sound I can hear. But I know I'm not going fast enough. The trees and leaves start to blur into one another, I don't know what direction I'm traveling, only that I'm trying to get away. The ditch came out of know where, by the time I realised I was heading straight for it - it was too late. I tripped, an explosion of pain flashing through my ankle as I fell, it was most likely broken. Once I stopped moving I tried to pull myself up, a harsh pressure on my back forced me into the sand. Sand was in my mouth and my eyes - and something was on my back. My breath caught in my throat as I lie perfectly still. The pressure lessons, enough for me to quickly swivel around to face my attacker.

All I can see are teeth. Large, sharp fangs. I can't help the gasp that follows as I try to along the sand backward, away. The creature swipes a massive paw, I flinch in terror but can't seem to move, screaming as its claws sink into my left leg.

 _Get Up!  
_ All I can feel is the pain in my leg. Hot and sore and terrifying.  
 _Move!  
_ Through all the fog that clouds my thoughts, I manage to process one of them.  
 _Run!  
_ I don't know why it hasn't killed me yet, but as it comes closer I strike. My arm flashes in front of me, the inhumane shriek that follows tells me I've hit my mark, so I get up. And run. I no longer have my heels - one of them sunk into the side of the cheater like creature. I can't see straight; my head is pounding, I'm frightened of what's to come and my leg continues to throb as I somewhat fast-limp away. I don't look back as I continue. The click clacking that I can hear in the distance tells me that the creature has somewhat recovered and is still after me. I push on, running as fast as I can manage. Tears dripping down my face, sand covers me from head to toe. There is nothing I can do but run - otherwise I'm dead.

It's at this point that it seems my prayers have been answered, I can see a light in the distance. I mentally sigh in relief. It's not far. It's not far. I can make it. Keep going. I see silhouettes in the distance, in front of the light - if I were to guess I'd say they're about 100 or so metres in front of me.

I can make it. I see one of them turn toward my direction - it's a person - human. I think he has heard me running - I'm not trying to be quiet. He signals to the others that are gathered there and signals in my direction. I'm still running. I can see them better now - they seem to be in matching uniforms though they wear different colours. My brain seems to recognise the colours, but I can't think where from, all I can think about is getting to them alive. At this point I don't care who they are, I just want to make it to them alive. No. I need to make it to them alive. The front person turns toward me, a man with unmistakable features, he wears a yellow uniform, his phaser out and at the ready. That's when I recognise him. I look over at the 2 men beside him - and recognise both - the pointy ears of a Vulcan, and blue uniform of a certain doctor.

 _It's Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy._

 _1313hrs (On Earth)  
It was at that moment she realised she was never going home._

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to those who favourited/followed this fanfic, I'm glad that you enjoyed it enough after just the Prologue that you would continue to read it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter - we are starting to get into the exciting stuff - and I'm really sorry if there are any grammatical errors or if I've missed out a word somewhere (I've re-read this chapter so many times that I sometimes don't spot them).  
Once again thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for more!**

 **-SH**


	3. Chapter 2 2258-132

_1313hrs (On Earth)_

 _I'm in the Star Trek Universe._

That's the only thought in my mind as I get closer and closer toward them. My step almost falters as what I'm witnessing sinks in.

 _I can't be._

I can't stop myself. As soon as I make it to them I latch onto Doctor McCoy, I bury my head into his chest as I finally stop running. My breaths are mere gasps, my leg is a mess and I start to feel the pain again as the exhilaration and adrenaline wears off. My ankle is throbbing and my head won't stop spinning. But I just stay there. And cry. I sob into his shirt and cling to him as if my life depends on it - and it probably does. I feel him tense, but I won't let go, I can't. I'm tired, I'm shaking in terror and I'm still hungry. My leg hurts too much to put weight on it and he is therefore the only thing keeping me upright. I can hear talking in the distance, the fire of a phaser going of shocks me and I can't help but jump in fright. And that's all it takes for me to falter. I cry out as my left leg gives from underneath me and I can do nothing as I begin to crumble. Doctor McCoy acts fast, I feel him grab onto my waist, abruptly stopping my decent. But the damage is done.

A switch has been flipped in my brain and now I all my can feel is the pain in my leg. My brain is muddled, my thoughts incomprehensible. A piercing shriek reaches my ear, and it takes me a moment to realise that I am the one who made the sound. I vaguely feel myself heading toward the ground, strong arms slowly lowering me down.

"Jim-" I can hear shouting. More phaser blasts. But I can't put everything together. The words are disjointed and beginning to fade away.

"Dammit...girl...awake-" My vision is going blurry. I see flashes of blue and red. Nothing seems to focus.

"Scotty...beam-" More yelling ensues. But I still can't put together what's being said, what's being done. A bright light fills my visions and then an odd sensation consumes me, it feels almost as if I'm flying, and then I land. The sensation of falling only lasts a second but that's all it takes for nausea to set in. I can't keep it down and I begin to choke, I feel someone push me to my side and I'm able to breathe. My throat burns as what I assume to be stomach acid (as I haven't eaten since yesterday), makes its way up and I'm sick all over the ground. I can feel myself coughing and spluttering but I also know that I'm slipping away.

It's all too much. I'm too tired. In too much pain. I can no longer keep going. So, I let go. The last thing I see before the darkness consumes me is the stark white walls of the transporter room.

 _1500hrs (On Earth)_

I can feel my head pounding.

It takes me a moment to remember, for my brain to understand what has happened. And when I do my eyes snap open and I can't help but sit up. I make a noise of discomfort as my head spins, my eyes scrunching up and my hand reaches up to pinch the bridge of my nose."Woah, what do you think you're doing?" I feel myself being pushed back down to a lying position. The dizziness receding a bit as I relax. "We weren't expecting you to wake up for at least another couple of hours" I hear the familiar voice mumble as he retreats – that's when I put everything together and recognise the owner of the voice. Doctor Leonard McCoy. I cautiously open my eyes, needing to see for myself that this is real. That everything that happened, happened. My vision is a bit blurry to begin with, but after a moment it's clear and I can see the white walls of the ceiling above me. I turn my head slightly to the side, in the direction I heard the voice – and I see him. He looks exactly like the actor _Karl Urban,_ wearing his blue Starfleet uniform, the emblem plain as day on his shirt. I can't help but feel a bit excited to properly meet the well-known Doctor. But at the same time, I can't help but feel trepidation.

What does this mean for me?

I close my eyes, my heart feeling as if it might stop at the sudden thought. I block out the sounds going on around me so that I can concentrate. I try to focus my thoughts. Trying to convince myself that maybe, just maybe, everything that occurred was just some vivid dream – perhaps I'm in a coma? But I knew that wasn't true – dreams, experiences while in a comma, or not, were most definitely not this real. I could feel the pain. The terror was real, my thoughts were my own, my movements controlled. So, what did this mean? That I somehow actually ended up in another universe? Most likely because of that weird black goo, I wonder what that was. But, if I am in another universe, what happened to me back home? Am I missing? Dead? And what about my family? My friends? Will I ever see them again?

"Stop it" I murmur to myself, interrupting my thoughts. "You can't think like that" I continue. I should focus on what I'm going to do now. When I know that I don't exist here. What am I going to say?

"Ow-!" I can't help but exclaim as I feel a sharp prick, my eyes snapping open and my hand reaching out to clutch my neck. I look to the side and see Doctor McCoy holding a sort of cylinder shape device in his hand, which I can only assume must be a hypospray.

"You're as bad as Jim…." I hear him mutter – probably to himself.

"What was that?" I can't help but ask, I need to confirm my suspicions after all.

"Just a simple hypospray, nothing to worry your pretty head about"

'Pretty?' I mouth silently, under my breath. "Hypospray" I whisper a little louder – I knew it. I look over to the side, shifting a little as I do so and feel the unfamiliar, plastic-like material around my body – I look down and see that I am no longer wearing my ball dress but a white-hospital patient looking uniform – where are my things? "Where's my stuff!?" I exclaim, probably a little louder than necessary, whilst also sitting upright, I'm a little panicked as everything I had with me is all that I have. "It's all I have" I mumble under my breath. My eyes widen a little, hoping he didn't hear that.

"Calm down!" Doctor McCoy tells me sternly, "They're just in the examination room"

"Examination room?" I question quietly, whilst tilting my head toward the Doctor. "Why are they there?"

"It's just a simple, standard procedure - we need to make sure you aren't carrying anything dangerous that could potentially harm the crew."

"When can I have my stuff back?" Hopeful that I will soon be reunited with my belongings.

"As soon as the items have been cleared. Now, I'm gonna ask you some questions." He pauses, looking up from the PADD he now holds in his hands. His eyes seem to soften a little as he looks at me, as if he's just realised something. "Just relax and be honest."

"Ah…. Okay" I answer a bit hesitant, though I do relax a little.

"Let's see, what's your full name?"

"Samara Angel Moffatt" I answer confidently – that's one thing I know for sure.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen" Another easy question.

"The Stardate?" Crap, I internally panic a little – I don't know this.

"Uh..." Come on, think fast. You've watched so many detective programs, what do people do when they can't answer a question? I know, deflect! Okay, got to act natural, ask something, not suspiciously – "Who are you?" I almost wince at how demanding and unnatural that was. "Sorry, I mean, I just realised I never got your name. Not only that but, where am I?" I can't look him directly in the eye, so I look down at my hands – please let that be enough, please, please, plea-

"I'm Doctor McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise – which is where you are now."

"Nice to meet you Doctor McCoy" I look up at him, smiling widely - I've just properly met Doctor Leonard McCoy!

"Now let's continue, shall we?" My smile immediately vanishes. What do I do?

"Okay, could you tell me the Stardate." And now I'm really panicking. What do I say? Do I tell him? Hey, I don't know the Stardate cause I'm from another universe? No. That sounds crazy. Hmmm, how about I don't remember? Could I fake amnesia? I don't know much about how the technology works in this time – or the history, so I'm pretty sure I could play the part, without having to lie too much.

"Um… I don't…. I don't know?" I questioningly answer, "I don't know. I don't know!" I cry, almost as if I'm panicked (which I sort of am).

"Hey, hey, hey – kid calm down." I'm breathing heavily now – I don't think I'm acting anymore. I can't seem to control it. Everything that's happened over the past day or so has come crashing down on me - and all I can feel is fear. Fear and panic. What do I do? What can I do?

I'm all alone.

 _'What about my family? My friends? Will I ever see them again?'_

I'm not ready for this.

 _'I'm not fit for surviving on my own – I've never had to survive on my own.'_

I can't seem to hear anything but my own thoughts –

 _'I know that I don't exist here. What am I going to say?'_

What do I do?

 _'Come on kid – calm down!'_

That's not one of my thoughts, but I can't seem to focus on it-

 _'It's all too much. I can no longer keep going'_

Stop!

 _'Just breath – follow my breathing. In. Out. In. Out.'_

In. Out. In. Out.

 _'You're never going home'_

Make it stop! I can hear my fast, heavy breathing – but it's muffled, almost as if I'm hearing through water – it's all distorted.

 _'That's it. In. Out. In. Out'_

The voice sounds a little clearer. I can fell the firm hands gripping my shoulders – secure, grounding. _'In and Out'_

My thoughts have started to slow down allowing me to breathe. My breaths are still fast, coming out in gasp but I try and match his voice as much as I can.

In. Out. In. Out.

I'm starting to become more aware of my surroundings. I can now hear and feel and see. All I see is darkness – which makes me realise I must have closed my eyes. So, I open them and stare into the hazel eyes of Doctor McCoy.

I'm scared. Frightened beyond measure - so much for staying calm. I'm shaking violently, I hadn't noticed it before. I'm still breathing fast; the shaking isn't helping. I feel something wet land on my arm, which I realise are wrapped around me. I can't help the tears that escape my eyes. This is just all too much.

I've never had a panic attack before, never knew how controlling it could feel. How scared it makes me. I bite my lip, blinking my eyes and hope that the tears will stop – I can feel myself about to cry – that sensation at the back of my throat has already begun. But I can't get a hold of it and before I know it, tears are flooding down my face.

I lean forward, once again holding onto Doctor McCoy and cry into his chest. I don't want to have to look him in the eye. He doesn't stiffen this time, he lets go of my shoulders and wraps his arms around me. I would've stared at him in shock if I wasn't crying so much. I lean into him more, relaxing as I do so. I can't help but feel safe. "It'll be okay darlin'. We'll sort this out."

And from that I know, I'm not alone anymore.

 _1537hrs (On Earth)_

 _It was then that she knew, she would be able to get through this._

 _Sometime in the future [2393.131]_

 _Unknown location_

"Is it ready?'

"It's ready sir, waiting for your confirmation Admiral"

"Is the Commander in position?"

"Yes sir, we are just waiting for your command"

They had all been waiting for this moment. Years of experimentation. Years of hard work. Of explosions and tears. Of successes and cheers of joy. They had finally made it. They were waiting in anticipation, everything had been double checked the night before. And triple checked this morning – everything they had been working toward. It was happening today. The day was upon them.

"Admiral?"

"Fire her up. We've waited too long for this moment."

And so, it began. They all sat in their corresponding places, watching as the device hummed to life – they were all safe though. The device had been carefully placed in a room surrounded by one of the strongest, clear materials. They all wore goggles and lab-like coats though – just to be on the safe side.

They all watched in awe as the device seemed to almost shift, shimmering and moving in its place. They watched on as it continued to shift, though this time it began to change shape. The device started to hum.

"Commander, that's your cue."

And so, the Commander, wearing one of the safest spacesuits, opened the adjoining door and walked slowly into the room – closer to the device. Once he was upon it, he reached out to touch it. The device leaped into his hand and began to leak all over him. In no time at all, he was covered in a very gooey like substance. And then he and the device were gone.

 _It was as if the Commander and the Black Matter were never there, for they were both gone without a trace._

Experiment 1 – Complete.

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry that nothing super exciting happened but I hope that the little cryptic bit at the end made up for that! What's the mystery behind the Black Matter? Will we ever know?**

 **Thanks so much for reading and thank you Angelicsailor for your positive review – it really did make me feel great about starting and posting this fanfic. Thanks to all for favoriting/following this, I'm super glad that you enjoyed it so much.**

 **Please feel free to review, feed-back and feed-forward is welcome, just please tell me what you think – I want to make sure I'm writing something that you like to read.**

 **Once again thank you so much for reading! And have a great weekend!**

 **-SH**

 **[EDIT - I changed the date of the future part as it fits better]**


	4. Chapter 3 2258-133

2258.133

 _0800hrs (On Earth)_

I remember reading an article.

I think it was something I came across along online. It stated that _J.K Rowling_ got it somewhat right, in that you should eat chocolate after a dementor attack – this relates to panic attacks and that after a panic attack the best thing is for the person to either eat or nap. So that the person can regain some energy. I guess my body decided to go with the later.

Waking up was much like that of an ordinary day. I didn't want to. I was perfectly fine, just lying in this kind of hard bed. I kept my eyes closed and pulled my legs up to my chin, hoping to catch the remains of my dream and possibly go back to sleep. Only a few minutes after lying still I begin to feel a little hungry. It's at this point I realise that I still haven't eaten since the ball. Huh…. The ball seems as if it was ages ago, quite a bit has happened since then. I decide not to think about that though, I don't want to dwell too much on what this means for me. I once again try to ignore the hunger, I'd much rather stay curled up in bed.

The feeling of hunger is persistent and it eventually causes me to open my eyes. That's when I realize, to my surprise, that I'm alone. There doesn't seem to be anyone with me. I cautiously sit up. And can get a chance to finally look at where I am. To say the least, the med bay (sickbay?) is amazing. I scan my eyes across the room, my eyes widen in surprise, and my mouth is surely catching flies. I'm in awe. The room is so much… more, in real life. The room is what I'd describe as donut shape – it continues round the bend, with doors equally spaced around the edge. Biobeds, I believe they are called, litter the edges of the room. Along the middle, are equally spaced stations containing a myriad of PADDS, displaying lots of information that is incomprehensible to me. From my position, I can see that the 'whole' of the donut contains cupboards, which probably contain medical equipment like hyposprays and tricorders. The walls were an almost _Tardis_ blue color, it was very fitting considering the Doctors' uniforms were also blue.

After examining the room for what felt like hours – I had memorized its' layout – I heard the 'shik, shik' of the door to my right sliding open. Turning my head, I'm not too surprised to see Doctor McCoy enter the room, with what appears to be a bundle of clothing, a blue Starfleet uniform if I'm not mistaken. He lifts his head, meeting my gaze as he continues to walk toward me.  
"Get dressed" he states, handing me the clothes. I give him a questioning glance and begin opening my mouth to ask- "Bathroom's over there" he points to what I thought was a cupboard, but is actually a bathroom it would seem – something to fill up the whole, perhaps Doctor McCoy's office is on the other side?  
"Um… sure," is this only thing I can seem to reply with. Placing the uniform on the bed I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and place my feet on the floor. I slowly put weight on them, I don't want to fall over by standing up too fast. Once I feel ready, I lift myself off the bed, keeping a hand on it to keep me steady. I don't feel dizzy, or unsteady like I thought I would. Turning back to face the biobed I pick up the uniform and make my way toward where McCoy pointed. I peer uncertainly over my shoulder, to see that the Doctor is still watching me, I quickly avert my eyes, my pace increasing in speed as I make it to the bathroom. Before I can even reach out to see if there is a handle, the door slides open – I forgot that they do that – and hastily get into the small room. The 'shik, shik' signaling the closing of the door behind me.

The bathroom reminds me of a hotel bathroom, compact, containing only the bare minimum. There is a sink on the right, a mirror hanging above it and a cupboard beneath it. The shower about two metres in front of me, so the room definitely isn't tiny but it's also not big. I put the uniform on the counter next to the sink and catch a glimpse of my reflection. The person staring back looks tired and worn out - but I don't feel that way, I honestly feel as if I've slept for weeks. My hair is long and slightly wavy, some would disagree and say it was straighter. I wish my hair was wavier. Pulling back a strand of my brown, not-so-wavy hair I notice something isn't quite right. From a distance my eyes are hazel, when you look closer you realize that the hazel is in fact made up of green eyes, surrounded by an orange halo. Staring at my reflection I discover that there are flecks of purple amongst the green and orange in my eyes. Should I be worried? Is this some sort of disease? Or is this just a result of the Universe jumping?  
Huh, jumping. I wonder who first decided to use that term when it comes to time travel or universe travel.

I'm getting distracted. Taking off my clothes, I make the decision of taking a shower – I haven't had one since who-knows-when, and probably need it. I step into the shower and pull on the handle. I expected water. It takes me a bit to find out that there are no spouts for water to come out of. How come I didn't see that before? What I do experience is, odd, to say the least.

You know when you're at a party and you can feel the vibrations in the floor from the music. It's much like that. Only a lot less bass and it's not as strong. The vibrations are all around me - they're not unpleasant, no, just… odd. It also reminds me of pins and needles in a way. Once I'm out, I feel clean. But not as, satisfied, as if I were to have a real shower – I mean one with water. I get dressed as fast as I can. I never really thought about it before, but now that I'm in this bathroom alone, I gather that I'm not as accustomed to being by myself as I thought. The uniform is tight fitting but comfortable – though I wish I was given pants – the skirt isn't all that bad. Looking in the mirror, I can't help but feel like a part of the team – part of the crew. I know it's just the uniform but it's quite surreal. An other-worldly experience.

I walk out of the small bathroom with a bit of a smile on my face, the door sliding shut as I venture back into the med bay. To my delight, I recognise the fluffy pink material of my coat hanging over the edge of a chair next to the bio be I had previously occupied. Doctor McCoy must have heard me walking toward him because he turns his head whilst passing me a pair of boots. I take the black combat boots from him and use the biobed to balance myself as I put each boot on. I know right, why didn't I just sit on the chair and put them on? Or lean over? I could have just sat down. But no. That's not how I do it. After a few minutes of putting on the socks found inside the boots and wiggling my feet in, I stand upright, finally in nice, clean clothes.

Doctor McCoy nods toward my stuff before sighing "Your things have been cleared – though some of the items have invoked a few questions from the Captain." He sounds grumpy – not that I expected anything different – he seems more so than usual (what I've perceived as his usual), guess he isn't too happy about something. "That's where we're going now." Moving toward the chair with my coat, I happily discover my clutch also hanging over it – opening the clutch I mentally sigh in relief – everything is there, including my bracelet, which I had forgot I was wearing. I don't want to leave the bracelet. I take it out of the clutch and sit down on the chair, maneuvering my hands to clasp the bracelet around my wrist. It was gift. For my birthday. Something I had briefly mentioned to my Mother one day. It was a charm bracelet – a modernized one, where the charms have clasp things, to connect them to the chains – each charm signed with the brand _Thomas Sabo._ The charms were special. Each one representing a family member (of my immediate family). The first is a Mexican skull for my younger Brother; Skylar. His favorite movie now is _The Book of Life,_ he also quite likes skulls. The next is a music note, I can see the little gems in it sparkling – this one is for my older brother; Darian. He loves music. Opera, rock, classical, jazz, you name it, he likes it. The Angel wings in a heart shape represent my Mum. She's always loved angel wings – she's even got a small tattoo which has a pair of Angels wings on a chain. Then we have the whale – made up of black and silver gems – for my Dad. His nickname when he was younger was whale, so it seemed fitting. Next is my charm, an art pallet and brush. It shows my love for art, and how I just love to draw and paint and doodle. The sixth charm doesn't represent anyone in my family, I purchased it myself. It's a dream catcher. A turquoise-blue gem in the middle, 3 silver feathers dangling from it. I bought it, not only because it was and still is gorgeous, but because it reminds me to follow my dreams. A reminder. A promise even.

The bracelet firmly around my wrist I sit up, lifting my head to give the Doctor an affirming glance, I'm ready. "Let's get going" the all too familiar grumble replies. And we're off. I follow behind as Doctor McCoy leads me out of the confines of the med bay. We traverse down the hallway, navigating our way through the maze – I don't remember which way we've come. We turn right and left, over bridges and through doorways. Part way through our journey I catch scent of an enticing smell – food. The very thing that I woke for. And I am still hungry. Perhaps we could stop for a snack? Maybe after the meeting? We continue for a few minutes before finally stopping in front of a door. It slides open, allowing us to step inside.

"Jim" Doctor McCoy nods his head toward the Captain.

"Bones, glad you could make it. Take a seat both of you." Smiling cheerfully Captain Kirk directs us toward some seats that are placed around a circular desk. The room we are in is bigger than the bathroom, the size of a small office room. It contains the desk, four chairs, though there is room for more and a screen along one wall. Apart from that, it's bare. I watch as both Captain Kirk and Commander Spock sit down on the chairs opposite us, well, as opposite as you can get at a circular desk. My gazing eyes can the attention of Commander Spock, and he turns his head toward me, I just know he is silently observing my every move, so I avert my eyes. I take to observing my hands, regarding how the material of the skirt moves between my fingers.

"Samara, this is Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock. Captain, Commander, this is Samara Moffatt," I'm being addressed. I'm not a rude person so I lift my head, and nod to them both.

"Uh… Hi" I mutter hesitantly, what am I supposed to say to the Captain and Commander of a Federation Ship?  
"We are here to discuss the matter at hand. Miss Moffatt, if you could tell us what exactly you were doing on Eos and then we can go from there" Jim – Captain Kirk directs me to continue.  
"Eos?' I tilt my head a little as I don't recognise the name.  
"Where you found us," Doctor McCoy gruffly replies for me.  
"Um… okay… ah" How do I begin? "Well, I don't know" Commander Spock raises an eyebrow, looking at me incredulously, the Captain also seems to be a bit disbelieving. "I'm serious!" I exclaim. "I have no idea how I ended up on that planet – one minute I'm at the Ball, in 2018, I'm having the time of my life-" that's not entirely true, "-and then I'm suddenly sucked up by this black, goo stuff to who knows where. All I knew was that I wasn't at the ball anymore. And then that cheetah thing, or whatever it was attacked me and-"

"-Hold up. 2018?" McCoy interrupts my ranting. I freeze, my face has probably turned white as I realize what I've done. _So much for having amnesia._ I don't know how to continue.

"Um, yeah, didn't I tell you? I'm from 2018" I awkwardly laugh whilst choking on the words, "Surprise?"

 _0856hrs (On Earth)_

 _It was at that moment she realised, she had royally screwed up._

 _Sometime in the future [2393.132ish]  
Unknown location_

It had been almost 24hrs since the experiment had been completed. But that was only the first stage. The commander and the Black Matter were yet to return. Everyone was anxiously waiting. It shouldn't have taken this long.

"Sir, it's been nearly 24hrs, we have to assume the worst- "

"No. We proceed as normal," replied the Ambassador. "Everything will work out."

"Of course, sir." It was at that moment their machines started acting up. The Black Matter was returning. They moved quickly to their positions, frantic talking began as they all readied themselves.  
Not long now.  
And it wasn't long. They all heard it. The buzzing that signaled its' arrival. It was everywhere at once, all around them. And then it wasn't.

The device was back. The Black Matter was perched on the desk in its' glass cage. Its' rightful place. But something bothered them. There was one thing that they were all thinking.

 _Where's the Commander?_

Experiment 1 – Commander: MIA

 **A/N  
Wohoo, another Chapter! I know, I know, it's only the 3rd one, but this is a pretty big step for me, being my first fanfic and all.  
We finally got to properly meet Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock. You'll have to wait and see how they react in the next chapter though.**

 **Just thought I'd mention that I changed the date of the future bit in the previous chapter (and consequently this one), as it works better with the time line and all.  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! I love all feed back and feed forward, just tell me what you think.  
Thanks for reading and have a great week!  
Live Long and Prosper. **

**-SH**


	5. Chapter 4 2258-133

_0857hrs (On Earth)_

I was at a loss for words.

Just moments ago, I had blurted out that I am in fact, not from this time but that I am from nearly 250 years ago. Otherwise known as 2018. I'm from 2018. No one had spoken a word. I'm almost certain Doctor McCoy thinks I'm crazy.

"Bullshit" Yep, they all think I'm crazy. "You can't possibly expect us to believe that" the Captain continues.

"But it's the truth!" I can't help but raise my voice, what else do they want me to say? "Just the other day I was at a Ball, in 2018! And then suddenly I wake up somewhere I don't recognise, with no way of getting home. All alone. How do you think I felt? How I still feel?" I pause to look at each of them in turn, Captain Kirk is still looking at me as if I'm crazy, Spock is giving me one of those inquisitive, almost curious looks, I can't tell if me believes me or not, but McCoy, McCoy regards me in a way I can't seem to understand. He looks curious, but not disbelieving. Can I manage to convince them all I'm telling the truth?  
"I thought I was crazy. That I was just in some vivid dream. I hoped, for the entire day I spent on that Planet that I would somehow wake up. That I would wake up and everything would be fine. I'd be home. With my family. Not here. I didn't even know where here was at that point, I didn't recognise anything. I was scared, and I didn't know if I would live. What would happen to me? And then you guys were there, and you saved me – it was like a miracle." I stopped, feeling something wet hit my cheek. I had unknowingly begun to cry. I swallowed thickly. _Suck it up Samara, you've cried enough already.  
_ "I didn't know what to tell you. If you would even believe me. This is the exact reaction that I feared. Please, you have to believe me." I turned my head to look at Spock. "I have nothing. No family, no home. I probably don't even have an identity here." I looked back at the Captain.  
"I mean you and your crew no harm, I just- I'm lost. And I need your help." Turning to McCoy I couldn't help but whisper, "Please."

Everyone was quiet. I couldn't believe that I had just said that to all of them, but it needed to be said. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life on the run, with no hope of my future. I needed help. Who better than to ask the very people who saved me?

Spock was the one who broke the silence, turning to address Captain Kirk. "Captain, though it is highly unlikely, I do not believe what Miss Moffatt has said is entirely improbable, we have dealt with time travel before, and she does seem to be telling the truth." I couldn't believe it. Spock believed me. My gaze toward Captain Kirk was hopeful, and I'm almost certain my eyes were glassy with unshed tears. I would cry though, not anymore.

"It explains the devices she was carrying with her, doesn't it?" McCoy interjected, I don't think he was entirely convinced at this point. But if he was willing to try and believe it, that was good enough for me. "None of us recognised them. But we did find something similar from around 200yrs ago." The Captain looked a little torn, his two most trusted friends, seemed to believe the word of a teenager. He didn't look completely sure of himself. I heard him sigh softly before he began.

"I'll contact Admiral Pike, report to him the situation. After that, we'll have him talk to Miss Moffatt. We'll see what happens from there." That was Kirks final decision, and boy was I pleased. Some part of him seemed to believe me, that was all I needed. Hopefully, everything would be sorted out, though we're all still at a loss at how I got here.

It was then that the feeling that I had suffered from all morning (it felt like morning to me), had returned. I didn't really want to say anything, but I knew that if I didn't I probably wouldn't be able to eat for a little while. I cleared my throat - my confidence had diminished a little after my speech had been said, and quietly asked,

"Could I possibly have something to eat? I'm a little hungry." Understatement of the century, but I didn't want to sound desperate. I could have been mistaken, but I'm almost certain Captain Kirk's lip twitched in amusement.

"Bones can take you to the Mess Hall before we meet up." Captain Kirk, nodded to McCoy, signaling we could leave. We rose out of the chairs, McCoy leading me out of the confined room. Crossing my arms in front of me I obediently followed on behind, I wasn't in the mood to talk back, to tell them I didn't want to speak to some Admiral about my condition. That all I wanted to do was crawl into my bed and fall asleep – but I knew the meeting was for the best. And to be honest, I don't think I could ever even bring myself to do that, I'm not the sort of person to, fight back, not that I'd really been in a situation that required me to, but if someone older than me told me to do something – unless it was morally wrong – I probably would do it.

"Keep up," Doctor McCoy's rough voice brought me out my musing, only for me to notice that I was walking several metres behind him.

"Sorry," I muttered, briefly looking up whilst I apologised, before continuing to look down at his feet, speeding up my stride so I could keep up with him. I once again could not understand how people didn't get lost in here, this place was an elaborate labyrinth. Before long we had once again stopped in front of a door, the unmistakable scent of food had me lifting my head as we ventured inside. The room was set up much like that of how I imagined an _American_ cafeteria would, only more futuristic, plain mid-grey tables equally spaced from each other in grid form occupied most of the room. The right side of the room was set up with stations, devices that looked kind of like microwaves (were they the food synthesizers?) spaced along the wall. There were people already sitting with their meals, chatting away as they ate. We walked silently over to the microwave-devices, I stopped to observe as McCoy opened a draw, underneath the device, and pulled out one of the credit card looking things, and slotted into the synthesizer, much like that of putting a card into an ATM. Not moments later a bowl of what looked like soup appeared inside the device. McCoy reached in and pulled out the soup, passing it to me whilst he grabbed a spoon. I took the bowl with caution, I didn't want to drop it. He leads us to an empty table in the corner of the room. I sat down, placing the soup on top of the table as he gave me the spoon, taking the seat opposite me.

I stare uncertainly at the soup. Yes, I am hungry, but this whole futuristic make-food-from-nothing thing was a bit much.

"Eat it, it ain't poisoned" And so I do. The soup reminds me of my Grandmothers potato and ham soup, it's not quite the same, a bit thicker and isn't as flavoursome, but at this point, I don't really care. It's exactly what I need and the soup is gone within minutes, I haven't eaten in over two days remember. Even if I'm stuck in this world, on this ship for however long, at least I know I have food.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while. I don't think the whole updating once a week thing is really working for me. So, from now on I'm just going to be updating whenever I can. I'll try to update at least once a month, but that may not always happen (I'm not the most organised person and so I might not always get around to writing). If I were to get a few more reviews, they can just be one word, I may feel more obliged to update more, but at the moment I only know that people are reading this, but I don't know if you like it or not, or if I should continue with this. Writing regularly is not an easy thing for me, so knowing that you like what I'm doing would be nice encouragment.  
Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review! And I hope you look forward to whenever I update next. **

**-SH**


End file.
